


Validation

by Fangirlwriting



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlwriting/pseuds/Fangirlwriting
Summary: Jeremy and Brooke aren’t actully that close, so why has he ended up outside her door needing advice from her in particular?





	Validation

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who should be working on her story? Guess who also gets inspiration for one-shots at the weirdest times?

Jeremy Heere didn’t usually talk to Brooke Lohst.

There were many reasons as to why.  She was his ex-girlfriend, so there was the usual amount of ex-awkwardness along with the added awkwardness of Jeremy having had a supercomputer the whole time they were dating (which was worse, as everyone knew).  There was the guilt that Jeremy felt about dating her in the first place, and the anxiety that came with thinking about that that caused him to avoid talking to her most of the time.

So why in the world he ended up on her doorstep at 3AM was anyone’s guess.  Why he didn’t turn around and go home like a perfectly normal human being was another question.  The biggest one was maybe why he knocked. Jeremy had been to Brooke’s house a couple times when they were daring, so he knew where it was, but that still didn’t give him permission to show up in the middle of the night.

No one answered, because of course not, it’s three in the morning you weirdo, go back home and go to sleep.  But instead, of doing that, Jeremy got out his phone and texted Brooke.

Jeremy: _Um hey_

There was no response for long enough that Jeremy was about to actually follow up on his previous idea of going home, when his phone buzzed in his hand.

Brooke: _Jerry?_

Jeremy: _Um_

Jeremy: _Still Jeremy_

Brooke: _Oh yeah srry its to early n i can't function_

Brooke: _Whats up_

Jeremy: _Um_

Jeremy: _Can we talk_

Brooke: _Now_

Brooke: _?_

Jeremy: _I’m outside your door_

There was another pause.

Brooke: _Wow ok_

Brooke: _Im comin_

Guilt surged through Jeremy at the implied tone of the texts because seriously, what was he doing here?  He could’ve gone to Michael’s. He should’ve gone to Michael’s. Michael was far more adapt to visits from Jeremy in the ungodly hours.  Why hadn’t he gone to Michael’s? He might not have wanted to burden Michael any more than he already did (especially in the recent memory of the Rich-dubbed ‘Squincident’), but that didn’t mean it was fair to be a burden to Brooke instead.

Brooke opened the door in pajamas covered in dogs with her hair looking like a Squip had decided to screw it.  “Hey, Jeremy. What are you doing here so… so late?” she asked through a yawn.

“I’m sorry.” Jeremy blurted.  “I wasn’t trying to bother you and I really don’t want you to think I’m one of those friends who does this is all the time even though I totally am and I really should have gone to Michael’s because he knows I do this sort of thing and—”

“Woah, hey, calm down.” Brooke said, grabbing his hand and squeezing it in an attempt to comfort him.  “It’s okay Jeremy. I’ll always be available if you need to talk.”

“‘m still sorry I woke you up.” Jeremy mumbled.

“Don’t worry about it.  Come on, let’s head inside.”

Brooke shut the door behind them and she lead Jeremy upstairs with a gesture to be quiet— probably because Jeremy had barged in when everyone was asleep.  They made it up to her room and Brooke shut the door before walking over and sitting on the bed. Jeremy stood awkwardly in the middle of the room until Brooke finally told him to sit down.

“So, what’s going on?” she asked.

“I just— I kinda realized something earlier, or in any case I guess I stopped denying something earlier and then I sort of started freaking out and I just kind of need some advice.”

He could see both the curiosity on Brooke’s face as well as slight confusion because yeah, this was definitely the kind of stuff he’d usually go to Michael for.  Or sometimes Christine, because she was his girlfriend and she had said before that she would always be available when he needed to talk. He had gone to both of them before when he needed advice, but he didn’t usually talk to Brooke Lohst when he was confused about something.

“Okay, I’ll do my best.” Brooke said, still sounding a little confused and concerned.  “What’s up?”

Jeremy took a deep breath.  “I’m bisexual.” he said.

Brooke blinked, and then smiled.  “Jeremy, that’s great!” she gave him a squeezing hug.  “I’m so proud of you!” A second later she paused. “But why did that make you suddenly panic and come to my house?”

“I just— l don’t know,” Jeremy said.  “I guess— well, I’ve never had boyfriend, and I don’t think I’ve ever had a crush on a boy.  At least, not any particular boy. And I have a _girlfriend._  Like, I _currently_ have a girlfriend.  So does the fact that I’m bisexual even, like, matter?  Do I even count?”

Brooke bit her lip in thought.  “Well, Jeremy, I can’t tell you everything.  Some of this stuff you have to explore and figure out on your own.  But would it help if I told you I’ve only ever had boyfriends, and I don’t identify as straight?”

Jeremy blinked in surprise.  “Wait, you don’t? What do you identify as?”

Brooke shrugged.  “I don’t know yet.  I know I’m not straight, but I'm still exploring different labels to figure out what feels comfortable, and that’s okay.  But I don’t think the fact that I’ve never had a girlfriend makes me straight. Or how about Rich? He’s not even dating anyone right now.  Does that make him, I don’t know… asexual?”

“Well, no,” Jeremy mused.  “It just means that he’s not currently in a relationship with anyone, but he’d be open to a relationship with a boy or a girl— _oh_ I get it!”

Brooke couldn’t help but giggle.  “Can I ask why you wanted to talk to me, and not someone like our resident bisexual?” she asked after a second.

“Because Rich would’ve jumped up and hit the ceiling due to excitement, and that wasn’t what I needed.” Jeremy said with a shrug.

Brooke laughed again. “That is a valid point.”

“And also you were the one who made absolutely certain Rich knew we all accepted him when he came out, so I figured you wouldn’t mind me talking about this.” Jeremy continued.  “Hey um, could you do me a favor and not tell anyone? I don’t think I’m quite there yet.”

“Of course, Jeremy, I would never out you if you weren’t ready.” Brooke said genuinely.  “But now that _I_ know this, I do need your opinion on a critical matter.”

Jeremy tipped his head to show he was waiting for her question.

“Is Benedict Cumberbatch hot?”

Jeremy scoffed.  “Yes. Is that even a question?”

“Chloe insists she’s seen better.”

“Chloe’s a moron.”

They both laughed, followed by a grin at each other.

“Thanks for uh… talking to me this late.  Or early. Whatever. Thanks.” Jeremy said.

“No problem Jeremy.  Do you need to spend the night?”

“No, I took my Dad’s car here and he needs it for work tomorrow, so I better head home.  But thank you so much for talking.”

“Anytime.” Brooke said.  They both walked down to the front door and Brooke gave him a hug goodbye before watching him drive away and going back upstairs.

Jeremy made his way back home and left the car in the garage before collapsing back into bed after a very long night.

And if anyone asked if he dreamed about Benedict Cumberbatch, he would lie.


End file.
